Yuri Yuki
by KaKashi's Okami
Summary: When a short deployment to retrive a scroll, results in a run in with Itachi, sakura will die. And the snow lady will seek revenge for a death that should not have happend, and people will learn to fear the yuki onna. For she has a soul cold as ice, or can Uchiha fire melt it?
1. First flake

Yuri Yuki

_Disclaimer: na-duh moment _

_AN: don't worry! no permit anything yet, Itachi/sakura fic. _

Sakura was an average fighter, an above subpar medic, with enough medical knowledge to make a text book seem slim in comparison. Prized for her medical prowess; and smart intelligence, but for the life of her, she couldn't explain the blade coming out of her chest, nor the blood down her chin, slowly dripping onto the tip of the sword. Or the taste of copper in her mouth, bitter and salty; warm and wet, ever thing seemed fine, more than fine. Everything was clearer, sharper with vivid color. But there was no sound, the battle around the clearing was moving in slow motion, even her apprentice, yugi, was running slow toward her. Feeling fine, sakura, despite the knowledge, and education in the medical arts, grabbed the end of the sword with her gloved hand. But just as she was about to push the sword out, it started to move on its own.

Then as if someone had flipped a switch, pain ran through every nerve in her body, air was lacking, throat closing pain. It was then that everything dimmed; yugi was close, dull looking and mute. He was shouting, yelling, but sakura heard nothing, not a sound. There was a green glow, it felt warm, very warm, and in fact she was freezing. So cold, so very cold, the warmth felt good, almost hot to her skin. Yugi was crying, why he was crying she had no clue, slowly sakura tried to move her hand, her arm feeling as if weights had been added to it. Slowly tipping her head toward her hand, sakura could see the red staining it, curious, but not worried as she should have been. Yugi was more worrying, he was crying. He never cried, always smiling, or clam looking yugi, was crying. He hadn't cried since his parents died, slowly falling down into the mud in front of his mother's grave.

That was where she had made up her mind, to take care of him. Never mind the fact she had failed his mother, never mind the guilty thoughts that ran through her mind. If that had anything to do with her taking him in, she would never tell, just as Naruto and kakashi never talked about it. It would be taken to the grave, thoughts that where better left unsaid, unspoken. At twenty four years old, she had cared for the boy, no _Man _since he was twelve years old. Being seventeen at the time, was hardly an excuse for the wrong done to him in sakura's mind, no matter what other's had said, not even the Hokage.

With his white hair and green eyes, spring green they are, sakura could have passed for his mother. The poor boy was often teased as a love child between her and kakashi as it was. But he never cried, not after that day, so long ago. For sakura to see him crying now was a shock, to see him sad had meant she had failed, failed her personal mission to make him happy for the wrong she had done him. Slowly guilt colored her eyes as she forced her hand forward. All she wanted was to muse his hair, and tell the boy, no _man _that ever thing was fine, but her hand wouldn't listen. It was as if it had a mind of its own, shaking, and trembling as she slowly moved it toward his head. He wasn't looking, not at her face; he was looking at her chest, the eerie green glow setting off his white hair and face. Then it was as if her ears popped, she could here clanging metal, muffled shouts and grunts. But all her focus was on yugi, her little student, well not little any more. Coughing, trying to form words was difficult; slowly she found a rhythm between coughing and wheezing, to get words out. "yu…(hack)..gi?" slowly he faced her, surprise widening his eyes as he looked upon her face. "Saku-shi? Saku-shi! Hang on, I can heal you! I swear!" Sakura snorted, which led to more coughing. The boy, hell he will always be a boy to her, always butchered her name, and formal title she was given since she picked him up.

Never calling her shishou, saying she had enough of the Hokage's traits, she didn't need to start picking up her titles to. Thus with help from Sai and Naruto, "Saku-shi" was born. Trying to reach his hair was difficult; then again marring his beautiful off white hair with the red on her hand was unthinkable. Finally getting her breathing under control, sakura whispered; "C…come ...H-h-here...yu-gi." Sighing at the relief that he heard her, sakura smiled gently as she could. And as yugi turned his head back to sakura, and leaned down to hear her better and any medical knowledge she might impart to help, he was surprised. Sakura slowly took her index and middle fingers and poked yugi on the forehead. "Smile…yu..gi (sigh)…(cough)….be..H-ha-happy (hack, wheeze)." Sakura dropped her hand back to the ground to rest.

She was so tired, kind of sleepy. But yugi didn't look any better; in fact he looked a bit worse. Kids these days where so hard to please, what if she gave him a compliment "yugi" she quietly whispered, "p-p-proud o-of….(sigh) y-y-you." As she went to lift her head to look at him, she caught a glimpse of red and black. Tilting her head back, sakura saw a pair of blue ninja sandals and black painted toes, in white stirrups, and standard issue black ninja pants. Tilting her eyes up a bit more; she caught the sight of black and red again. Red clouds against a black sky, trailing her eyes up to the sky, sakura saw the face of an angel. Beautiful long black lashes, pert nose, yet manly and smooth hard plains and angles; High cheek bones framed by long raven black hair. But it was the eyes that gave the angel away as the devil that he was.

They often say that the evilest of creatures, have the faces of angels. Itachi Uchiha would be the evilest creature there was, for looks that good had to be a sin. But it was the sharingan that gave him all away to sakura. The way he stared down at her in a bored and indifferent way; but as she laid there. Emotions flashed across his eyes, too fast to understand; thinking that the almighty Uchiha had to stab her in the back, when she was lest expecting, it was hilarious. Laughter bubbled up into sakura's throat causing more blood to stream out of her mouth. Seeing as she was dead any way, and the Uchiha had caused it, it was simple to understand that he would not use his sharingan on her, a waste of chakra it would have been, and Itachi if anything is logic.

After all you wouldn't live long as a missing nin without logic. As her eyes sight started to dim around the edges, sakura had a marvelous idea. Why not try and spoke one of the last Uchiha, it would be a joke to take to the grave, one of her last. "u-u-uchiha,,,,you,,have't,,,s-seen the last o-o—of me ….yet." and to top it off a shit eating grin. One that she had seen on a many of the guys back home, at that remark Itachi looked her in the eyes, with an emotion she was not quite sure of. Another chuckle and everything went black for sakura.


	2. And It starts

Yuri yuki

Dulcimer: This is stupid, you know who this belongs to…I hope?

Author's Note: I am typing this on Microsoft word, and have had an idea on how to write it; so that it shows up with paragraphs on . Trying something new, now on to the show….XD

Slowly sakura tilted her anbu mask up and over her messy white hair. Pushing her bangs out of her face to better see her personal demon; even as cute as he was, given she almost raised the boy.

"…you know yugi?..." She slowly sighed as she shifted to see him better; after all, it was pitch black out with clouds', hardly any stars and with the moon overcast, it was dreadfully dark. Yugi shifted from the sight of the over cast moon, to turn sideways looking back over his shoulder to see sakura.

"Yes. Saku-shi? " he asked softly, almost too softly, as if they were not ninja, it couldn't be heard. Sighing softly after answering his teacher, he glanced toward the Hokage tower, then slowly back to the moon, sighing again as if in sorrow for messing with the stillness of the night. Yugi slowly tilted his head back to look over his shoulder; his beloved teacher was out of it again. He had noticed it when he was younger but her being the "great" sakura-sama he did not question it. But now, yes now, he was free to consider the odd way his teacher would sometimes space out. It was quite funny now that he was a bit older than, well as old as he could be. Squatting down on top of the civilian owned bakery with her off white hair blowing in the wind, she was supposed to be guarding the general area from attack.

She would tug at a strand that crossed her eyes absentmindedly, only to pout when it hurt; it was almost as if she was working on autopilot. But she was chewing her lower lip, a clear sign that she was in thought. That he had learned the hard way one training session, he being younger mistook it as a sign of distraction, it was obviously not. The lesson that day was to never underestimate the student of the Hokage, no matter what she was doing. Yugi shivered at the ghosting feeling of pain from that lesson, hard learned it was indeed. Might as well ask her again, "Yes. Saku-shi?" He asked softly yet again, gazing at her with his black soulless eyes, a slight grin playing on his lips.

A slow grin tilted sakura's lips in reply to yugis', "you know if anybody saw that; they'd think you a demon." Yugi let out a soft chuckle, as he turned back to view the moon once again. "You should be one to talk teacher, you are the true demon." Sakura scoffed as she stood up from her crouch, crossing her arms in front of her chest, as sakura was gearing up for her talk, yugi tensed up , shoulders tight and ready for an incoming ninja, just as sakura had taught him.

As sakura glanced back to the Hokage tower, now noticing the incoming chakra signature as friendly, lowered her guard a bit to seem causal. In all truth she did not let her guard down, not since that "day", not for anyone or anything. It still amazed her how much she had missed in her younger days in the village with her guard down. Now she noticed things she could use, and things she would have better not seen, but in all truth that was all she lived for now, truth. And revenge, yes revenge, as corny as it turned out to be, she had a true understanding of the word. Not that Sasuke would say "I told you so" or anything, it was just something she thought best to keep to herself.

Besides it was not as if she planned to leave the village for revenge or something. No, for her plans it would be best if she stayed in the village. Her revenge was not burning and all consuming, but cold and building with the more she learned of her target. And what better way to learn about ones target than ANBU, the black ops where known for a lot of things, but the best for sakura was barter and trade of information. Coming out of her thoughts with a grin, sakura slid the anbu mask back down in front of her face. The oncoming chakra signal was familiar, but; best to be safe and prepared than sorry later.

Turning swiftly to tell yugi to leave the area, she was a bit caught off guard to find him already gone, and out of sight. "Yugi..?" she hissed out trough her teeth in displeasure. She hated when he did that to her, it made her uneasy when she didn't know where he was, or went. At the sound of scuffing feet on gravel, sakura turned back around to face the masked anbu member kneeling on the ground with his right fist to his chest in salute, and his left arm extend to the ground for balance.

"Captain the Hokage request your presence in her office." The hawk masked anbu member mumbled in a monotone voice. Ah, sakura now knew this member; she was on squad rotation with this man as a medic when she first joined. It was surprising that he was still active and alive, considering he was an older member to be in anbu, last she heard he was up for retirement this year, well as a ninja. Nobody retired from anbu, you could be taken off the active list, but never retire, never. But at the man's slight shifting, sakura shifted out of her thoughts, to stare at the anbu member with hawk like attention.

"At ease hawk-san, tell Hokage-sama that I will be there after my patrol." Hawk-san nodded his head slightly, never taking his eyes of the caption, before he saluted, and held up his left hand for the ram seal to transport, still keeping his eyes on the caption. It wasn't that he distrusted her, sakura mussed over in her thoughts, it was that he had been in anbu so long that, it was second nature not to trust anyone as far as you could toss them, excluding her of course, for she could toss pretty far the last time she checked. But the issue still stood, you didn't live long in anbu if you trusted people, like one did on a normal team. There would be no telling in the field if your team mate was truly your team mate and not a spy or infiltrator to the village. Or worse if your team member was "replaced" early in the mission and you had no possible idea they were. At the sound of crunching gravel, sakura on reflex slid her hand into her thigh pouch, and quickly flipped a kunai into the direction of the sound. As the kunai was in flight, she dropped into a crouch and slid her sword half way from the sheath, ready for battle.

At the mirthful chuckle and clapping of hands, she slowly slides the blade back home, rising from her crouch. "What did I tell you about sneaking up on your teacher?" sighing softly sakura cracked her knuckles; "perhaps another lesson is in order?" slowly yugi came from the shadows with his hands raised in surrender, trying to placate his tempest of a teacher.

"You know I didn't mean to teacher, I can't help it." As yugi adopted a serious face, he faced his teacher with a dark look. "You know as well as I do, that if you were caught talking to me what would happen." Pushing her mask back onto her forehead, to shield her bangs from her eyes, sakura's turned serious, "it's not your fault yugi, I should have never let you study that…" choked with emotions she couldn't finish. "Yugi I…"

TBC…

AN'S: No reviews, no update, I like to know if people read this. Plus I have no idea if it will look right after I update it. So drop a line and tell me, or suggestions that might help.


	3. And it start's 2

Yuri Yuki

Dulcimer: This is stupid, you know who this belongs to…I hope?

Last time….

"_You know I didn't mean to teacher, I can't help it." As yugi adopted a serious face, he faced his teacher with a dark look. "You know as well as I do, that if you were caught talking to me what would happen." Pushing her mask back onto her forehead, to shield her bangs from her eyes, sakura's turned serious, "it's not your fault yugi, I should have never let you study that…" choked with emotions she couldn't finish. "Yugi I…" _

_TBC…_

Contemplating on the conversation she attempted to have with yugi, sakura could only shake her head. To this day she couldn't talk about it to yugi. The guilt was choking, every time she opened her mouth, her throat just closed up with guilt. Oh, she didn't doubt that yugi knew what she wanted to say. Because every time she attempted to broker the subject, he would get this curious look on his face. As if to say _"really teacher, you're trying this again, I know already" _He would simply cross his arms and, attempting the placating teacher look, simply change the topic of conversation, or remind her of a pervious task. Like he just did, like he did know! And she was too much of a chicken to say anything more, a coward, for all that she was, His teacher, the adult, yet sakura rolled over every time the guilt chocked her throat…

"Saku-shi we are almost at the tower" yugi slowly glanced over his shoulder, as he noticed that his teacher was lagging behind. Sure enough she had a sour look on her face, and her lips were most likely twisted behind her anbu mask.

Often when she had sharp looking, down turned eyes, she also had a sour look on her face to accompany it. Not many saw that look, and yugi was kind of proud to say he was one of few to see it; Now more so than ever because sakura hardly showed anything to anyone these days least of all emotions. As they neared the tower yugi dropped back behind his teacher, tapping her shoulder as he moved into position behind her, signaling her that they were near, at that he was getting ready to split from her. "I'll be at the regular spot when you get done, don't forget to stop by and wake up naruto." Glancing back behind her sakura slowly nodded, and with a slight tilt of her head yugi split of f to head for the training ground twelve.

Slowly sakura came to a stop, lightly dropping down into the square of the Hokage tower, gliding slowly and softly over the gravel, hardly making a sound, not but a whisper could be heard, a gentle shifting of the wind. Slowly tilting her head to the left, sakura signaled the anbu on guard that she was there on request by the Hokage; otherwise she would have been tailed and "taken care" of by the anbu on guard, no matter whom she looked like, or was.

"It's nice to see you kakashi, how is pakun?" A shadow shifted to the upper right of the square, slowly dislodging from the side of the jonin HQ, darting down to her side. "So what are you hear for?" glancing to her right sakura gives a sigh to her old teacher, "same old, same old, Hokage order's and I we can't tell you." Giving the best puppy dog look a masked anbu could give, kakashi whines "but you know you can tell equally or higher ranked officers?" Giving a slight huff sakura replies "you know I can't tell you, you might not even be you?" Crossing over the court yard, kakashi and sakura lightly cross into the foyer of the Hokage tower, quickly walking over to the desk of the ninja on duty. He looked like a regular jonin assigned to do paper work in the Hokage's tower, well to the untrained and uniformed ninja. But most if not all ninja that worked in the tower where special jonin, if not anbu that were not on the mission roster, if you looked closer you could see the little twitch, that signified that the anbu training was in full force.

Be cautions off all, weary of everything, and trust nobody fully. And sakura's was showing full force, being near him was putting her on edge. Her training kicked in, pointing out all the little details saying that he was a trained ninja of same or greater rank. His uniform was a bit to clean, telling her that he didn't wear it as often as his rank told. Tensing up to the sight of a fellow officer, signaled that he was mistrustful, and had been on missions where others couldn't be trusted. Finally he was clean, to clean. At first glance he looked normal, clean, and a bit rumpled. But if you stared you would see that his nails where to clean and shaped. His clothes had no wrinkles, except for the ones that showed he was in a chair and leaning over the desk. Like they were put there, it was almost eerie. Sakura bent over the desk and picked up the ink pen, lightly gripping in a gloved hand to sign her name, and the reason for her visit.

As a young woman training under Tsunade she never did this, but now she was in no hurry to see her former teacher. "I see you've changed gloves sakura-chan, any reason why?" Dropping the pen back on the desk, having never let the clerk out of her range of vision, she was a bit surprised to see kakashi so close. The only person lately who had been in her personal space at all has and had been yugi; it was odd, and a bit unnerving.

"No reason kakashi, it's just easier this way, I don't have to waste time taking them off is all..." Shrugging lightly kakashi was about to speak when, "SSSSAAAAKKUURRAAA!" was shouted trough out the tower, for five a.m. in the morning it was shocking, but not so much now as to unsettle the anbu. Turning to shrug at kakashi, she was a bit surprised not to find him there. Apparently she still had things to learn, but seeing as how kakashi was a veteran, and a fellow anbu captain, it didn't sting her pride to much. It was unnerving as hell thou, but not shameful, just unnerving. It seemed kakashi was trying to make a point, maybe that she wasn't ready, but there was no telling what kakashi was thinking or knew.

TBC….

Author's note: I think I did better, no idea, that's up to you. I will be updating sooner thou, Enjoy! (*.*)


	4. and it start's 3

Yuri Yuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its charters, but yugi I do own.

_**It seemed kakashi was trying to make a point, maybe that she wasn't ready, but there was no telling what kakashi was thinking or knew. **_

Taking the stairs up to the Hokage's office was a brain racking trip for sakura. Kakashi's little stunt had set her mind on fire with questions, who knew, how much did they know, when did they find out, did they find out, or was kakashi his self; just the problem. Stopping a bit to think, she felt that familiar feeling, looking right she saw yugi standing against the wall. "You're doing it again Saku-shi; you're over thinking it again." Sighing and leaning against the opposite wall, she crossed her arms.

"You might be right yugi, but it bugs me, ever since that time…" glancing to yugi to see if he got the hint, he had a serious look on his face, it was enough to give her pause. "You might have a point Saku-shi that should never have happened on our mission and it was odd that it was our mission, a simple one at that." Thinking back to those days was hard, it hurt, not emotionally, not so much anymore, it physically hurt her head. Sakura grabbed her head, ducking down beside the wall. The pain was immense, throbbing at the back of her skull. "Saku-shi, what's wrong?! Is it inner sakura? Can you hear me! Saku-shi!" The pain was intense, it was suffocating, grabbing the side off the wall sakura tried to find balance.

Gripping her head with her right hand sakura tried to minimize the pain, applying pressure seemed to help, slowing down her breathing, breathing in trough her nose, and out trough her mouth seemed to lessen the pain to a slow pulse. Feeling a hand on her right shoulder, she reached over with her left hand to grab his wrist, "its okay, I'm fine yugi, and it's just a stress head ach."

"Well that's nice to know sakura-chan…but I'm not yugi..." looking up through the slits of her anbu mask sakura almost had a micro heart attack. She was expecting yugi, her faithful student, her almost son, not kakashi, but the shock of seeing someone you were not expecting was enough to black her mind, And as her mind ran blank, sakura's anbu training kicked in big time. Pulling down with her left hand, sakura reached up with her right hand grabbing kakashi by the collar. Sweeping her right leg out and around kakashi's, she finished pulling kakashi down, flipping him down and under her. Sliding a kunai out of her left thigh pouch, she had it pressed to kakashi's throat before she could think.

Time seemed to slow, just as kakashi got over his start and started to deflect her death blow to his throat, sakura seemed to process what was happing, but her brain was lagging behind her body. It seemed that it was moving at the speed of light to her brain, and her brain was moving at the speed of a snail. Spotting everything that was happing, the sweat on kakashi's brow, the counter move he was attempting, the drop of blood welling from his throat, caused by the tip of her kunai. But the look in his eyes, the small amount of surprise and mistrust, was heart breaking, choking her emotionally. But just as her brain snapped to, and everything seemed to speed up, sakura was flying through the air kunai steal in hand.

Training kicking in once again, saying to slow down, least her impact lead to a fatal injury, sakura flips in mid through, in the air, already focusing charka to her feet to cushion the impact and allow her to stick to the wall of the tower. As the tips of her Shinobi sandals hit the tower wall, sakura's body kicked in to gear once again, left arm swinging out to launch the kunai in hand. Swish, zing as it hit a target. Looking up to see what see had hit, she felt relief to see her teacher, the Hokage, deflecting her kunai with one of her own, reaching out to snatch sakura's own. "Now kakashi, sakura, would you mind explaining to me what is going on now!?" Standing and brushing the dust from his uniform, as if he wasn't just tossed down to the ground and attacked, "well Hokage-sama sakura-chan and I were just having a small talk about the best tactic to deflect a surprise attack."

Cocking an eyebrow Tsunade, leaned down to pick up the discarded shuriken that kakashi had left on the ground, "yes, I think it more prudent that you two finish that conversation elsewhere, not in my tower!" Handing the shuriken back to a bashful kakashi, Tsunade-sama turns to sakura, a thoughtful look upon her face. "Now sakura I would like to see you in my office, Now, Please, least kakashi's tardiness rub off on you." Nodding to her teacher and Hokage, sakura trailed after her into the Hokage's office. Once inside Tsunade closed the door behind them, walking past sakura to her desk, setting down grandly in her new opulent chair that the kazkage had gifted her upon one of sakura's completed missions, as thanks.

"Now sakura, I'm sure that was not what it seemed, making my choice all the more clear." Leaning forward upon her desk, stippling her fingers together under her chin, her honeyed eye's focused onto sakura in a thoughtful manner. Sakura sensing that Tsunade was serious shifted her stance into a relaxed order, but still on guard. Hopefully her teacher would give her a new mission; she longed to be out of the village. It wasn't as comforting as it used to be as a child. It set her nerves on edge, the constant noise and moving of people and things set her nerves on edge. She hardly let her guard down, so even the littlest things could set her on edge. She was like an S class criminal in a cage, a wild animal. But one had to be an animal to understand an animal, to "hunt" an animal.

Snapping to attention when Tsunade dropped her hands to her desk, sakura was a bit surprised to see the compassion in her eyes, it was almost sorrowful. And it made her angry, angry that she would feel pity, pity for her, for her situation, frankly she thought she was doing just fine. Clenching her fist tight enough to crack the leather, sakura was prepared to speak, when lady Tsunade continued, "sakura it has come to my attention that you have been under a lot of stress lately. Now, before you abject, I have reports saying otherwise, and the incident in the hallway just now proves to me the same as these reports."

Slapping the manila folders down onto her desk, Tsunade was ready for an outburst, a rejection of her thoughts perhaps. Not for sakura to silently stand there in her office just taking her criticism, not rebuking. Where was the fire, the temper of her student? Given she hadn't seen sakura in four months, ibiki being her main supervisor. This was quite a shock, the uniformed anbu officer standing silently before her, not even flinching a toe out of line, was a bit of a shock.

"well since you don't want to contest my ruling, I am now putting you on a three month vacation, do what you see fit, relax, find a hobby, hell date jiraya for all I Care!" noticing the slight shift in her stance, Tsunade guarded her thought's behind her honey eyes, waiting for the outburst. Because she may not know sakura, the new sakura at this moment; but she did know anbu officers, and if she had to treat her as such, so be it, clenching her fist, sakura spoke. "I do believe that is suspension, Hokage-sama…" if there was one thing that sakura knew, Tsunade, no matter how much she said otherwise, hated be called by her title, least of all by people she knew. Because in her mind, Hokage equaled old, and lady Tsunade was not old.

But there was one thing sakura forgot, Tsunade could play dirty, and if irked, she was not afraid to play dirty, "well you seem to deserve it, you are starting to remind me of an Uchiha..." that made sakura lived, but she was so far into her training, she could only grunt. Lady Tsunade cocked an eyebrow, "now that reminds me of a certain S class nuke nin…" that made her lived, so mad she could have killed lady Tsunade, but then the sadness hit, it was overbearing. Tsunade having seen the change in sakura's overall stance knew she had gone a bit too far. But as her Hokage she had to make a point. If it meant that she had to compare sakura to Itachi, then so be it.

"Anbu officer, of platoon three, you are now under three months leave starting now. You are dismissed." Turning back around in her chair, facing the large glass window in her office, Tsunade could only image how many of her previous predecessors had to deliver equally bad news and edicts.

Turning around to look back at her office, sakura was gone, just like an anbu, no Uchiha, to never turn their back on any one. No matter how much she detested the Uchiha, sakura was staring to turn into one. There was no way to deny it, for as much as she trained, and the lack of emotion she was showing, and the way she now reacted; all you would have to do was change the hair and eye color, and she would have been the perfect Uchiha. "I Know you are their kakashi, come out…" stepping out from the shadow of the book case on the far wall, kakashi had a dire look on his face. Almost as if he had sucked on a lemon, with the way his mask was twisted and all. "Yes kakashi, you had a question for me?"

TBC…..

Note: I have a view of which way it's going now, updates should be coming sooner. Kami-sama I hope this looks well on your end, don't know if they should be longer or not? Reviews are food; please feed a starving author, all it takes is one simple review. (*.*)


	5. Three month mission

Yuri Yuki

_Last time on yuri yuki….._

"_I Know you are there kakashi, come out…" stepping out from the shadow of the book case on the far wall, kakashi had a dire look on his face. Almost as if he had sucked on a lemon, with the way his mask was twisted and all. "Yes kakashi, you had a question for me?" _

_TBC….. _

"I think that was a bit over the top, Tsunade-sama, you didn't have to bring up the Uchiha." Stuffing his fist in his pocket, kakashi causally leaned against the wall facing the panoramic wall window, slowly observing how the office had changed since the time of his teacher. If he slipped down his mask a bit over his nose, he would most likely still smell the faint pipe smoke that the third Hokage liked so much; even masked under the smell of medical herbs that seemed to make up the general smell of the current Hokage's office. "It may have been over the top kakashi, but I need sakura to take this time off, it's important." glancing back from the sunrise at the window, kakashi stared at his Hokage. Could it be that she was giving him a hint, a possible mission maybe. "Kakashi, I'm going to need you these next three months." glancing back out at the window, having taken Tsunade's hint for what it was,

A mission, plain and simple, now the question was, would it be off the books or something that would have never existed at all? Straitening up off the wall kakashi glanced back to lady Tsunade, she having pulled out a simple off white folder from her lower desk drawer. "Kakashi for these three months, starting today, I am going to need you to keep an eye on sakura for me." Walking up to her new oak desk, the last one having been broken in a fit of rage, kakashi picked up the folder with his left hand, cracking it open like he would a prized Ichi Ichi novel. It was quite a straight forward mission, watch over the target for any odd behavior, or mental illness, report back to the Hokage with any information.

"Lady Tsunade, the only reason's these types of missions are given, is if the Shinobi in question is unfit for duty, a spy, or…." Looking back for confirmation of the truth, kakashi sadly sighed at the affirmative. Tsunade didn't look much better, having read of the files of these types of missions. Sometimes the Shinobi's that under took these types of missions, didn't come back. Kneeling down in front of the desk, kakashi bowed his head, left fist on top of the file, now lying on the floor, right fist to his chest. "I Hatake, Kakashi, the last of the Hatake clan, hear by swear that I will carry out this mission in all faith afforded to me, and swear I will abide by the Hokage's sole order's only, for the duration of this mission." Kakashi stood up to salute lady Tsunade only to see a grin on her face. "That was a bit much for you kakashi, I wasn't expecting you to go that far." Tilting his head to the side, sliding the folder under his arm, kakashi scratched the back of his head, right under the knot of his hitate. "Well now, I can't let my favorite student down now, can I?" smirking slightly, Tsunade leaned her head onto her palm, "now if I could only get you to be more like this daily" chuckling softly, kakashi lifted his right hand in the ram seal. Tsunade's eyes widened greatly knowing that familiar sign. "Hatake Don't Yo..!" coughing and waving the smoke out of her face, lady Tsunade was livid! "HHHHAAAATTTAAAAKKKEEE!" was shouted out across the village in the early morning.

_Across the village; Uchiha complex 6a.m_

Standing on a roof across from the Uchiha complex, sakura had to sigh. She really didn't want to go in there, that place always gave her the creeps as a child. Now she didn't like going in there for the sheer dislike of Uchiha, and anything that had to do with them. Well with the way Tsunade had just described her, she not only should go in there, she should live there since she was so much like an Uchiha now. Gazing out into the distance, the sun was just starting to rise over the tree tops in the forest, casting a soft peaceful glow over the village, and with the early morning hush, it was perfect for sakura. Shifting her anbu mask to the side she had an hour or two before she had to wake naruto. Sucking in the cool morning air, she made up her mind.

She would change, go meet up with yugi, then wake naruto up and head into town for some tea. It sounded like a good idea, a nice way to start her day really. Sliding the cat anbu mask back over her face, sakura lifted her right hand for the transportation jutsu. Soft snowflakes started to gather at her feet, whipping around her body, multiplying and moving faster, until all she could see was white. Then she felt it, the sensation of her stomach dropping, and then the light feeling happened telling her the jutsu was in effect. Once she felt her stomach drop once more, and her feet hit solid ground, she knew that her jutsu had worked correctly, taking her home like it should. Sakura took off her anbu mask to see the last of the snow fading away. Lifting her right hand, she caught some of it, in the palm of her right hand to study, as it slowly melted away into nothing.

Most people, mostly naruto, thought she would pick sakura blossoms for her transportation. But ever since she saw yugi use it that one time, she knew that was what she wanted, it was beautiful. And now not only was it a wise choice for a high ranking anbu officer, it was also a sentimental thing for her and yugi. He liked to joke that they would one day melt, being the only two ninja in the land of fire to use snow jutsu, it was stupid but good for a smile. Tossing her mask onto her couch, sakura looked around her living room, the place needed to be dusted again, but with her new time off, she would surely have enough and more so to clean the whole apartment.

Tugging on the zipper to the lacquer body suit, sakura made her way to the bathroom, slipping her top off as she went. As she made it to the hallway, tossing her top into the hamper, she started on the tight fitting pants and boots. As a child she thought the anbu uniforms where stylish, sexy, and comfortable. Now as an officer and an anbu member, she found out the hard way that they were anything but. You had range of movement sure, but the fabric didn't breath, you'd sweat in it, then it would chafe your skin, and sometimes it would itch. If that didn't make you feel sexy, sakura didn't know what would. The best uniforms where the ones you broke in, but with the injury rate so high, they didn't last long thou, which was a pity.

After depositing the last of her clothes into the hamper, she stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind her. The bathroom was modest, a nice shower, a good working sink, and a toilet. The shower being the best in the bathroom to her, it being the sole reason she bought the place, well that and the location, being next to the edge of the village and in the civilian district made it much more peaceful. Not so many charka signatures buzzing around to put her on edge.

Opening the glass door sakura reached in and turned the knob for hot water, shutting the door shortly after, waiting for the water to heat up. While she was waiting she went about doing her pre-bathing prep. Taking a towel off the rack and seating it on the toilet lid for when she got out. Plugging up the hair dryer, taking hidden needles out of her hair, placing them beside the sink, for later use; All in all quite the normal routine. Taking a wash cloth and a new bar of soap off the shelve above the towels, sakura turned back to the shower to get in; faintly out of the corner of her eye, she saw the scar on her back, the faint silvery line that started under her shoulder blades.

It always made her ponder the reason of why it was there, Oh she knew why, faintly could recall how it even got their on her back. But she never pushed herself harder for more details of it, if her mind wanted to block it, then there was mostly likely a good reason for it, and being a medic with certain knowledge only backed that reasoning up. Not to mention with her problem of a split personality, it was wise not to push her luck when she had just gotten that under control, least she destroy her own mind, best to let it come back naturally. Before sakura knew it, she had pondered her whole shower away on mental issues and brain disorders. Stepping out and wrapping up in her towel, she left her bathroom to head on to her bedroom and get dressed.

Cracking open the door at the end of the hall, sakura's nose was teased with a slight musty smell, telling her that she needed to air out her room while she was at it, cracking the window a bit, she let in a soft low breeze from outside, with the smells of a town staring to wake up. Padding over to the closet she pulled out her jonin uniform, shaking it a bit to make sure that there was no dust to be had. She draped it over her shoulder, deciding against the bed because of the thick layer of dust sitting on the comforter. Grabbing panties and a bra, she quickly got ready and dressed for the day, packing away any little weapons she saw fit along the way. She had opted for a uniform close to kakshi's in style, that being standard fair, just better fitted. Sitting down on her bed, sakura started at her ankles and wrapped wrappings all the way up to her knees. Not only did they make her boots snugger, they added extra hiding places, which was always a boon in her book. Flipping her now long hair into a high ponytail, foregoing the dryer, she dragged her Shinobi boots out from under the bed to tug on.

Having gotten showered and dressed in clothes that didn't itch for a change, was a nice feeling. Deciding to just leave from her bedroom, sakura slid the window on open, hopped upon the ledge, and flipped out onto the roof with a little bit of charka and well practiced moves. Looking around, she decided to head on over and fined yugi, before it got any earlier, and her plans put off this morning; with a slight frown on her face, sakura headed off, to inform yugi of the "news" she had gotten this morning.

TBC….

Note: I would love it ever so much if you feed me, I am hungry. (^*.*^) (*.*)


	6. Breaking news&Naruto

___Yuri Yuki_

_Looking around, she decided to head on over and fined yugi, before it got any earlier, and her plans put off this morning; with a slight frown on her face, sakura headed off, to inform yugi of the "news" she had gotten this morning. _

Pushing off one tree branch to another, sakura glides through the trees of the forest, Birds chirping and small animals scurrying around on the forest floor below, all in all it was a peaceful place, which was why sakura picked it as her training ground to teach yugi in. The less human traffic the more concentration a future med nin had; and the caliber of teaching that was needed to make a future med nin required mass amounts of concentration. Checking to make sure she was not trailed to the training ground, she centered her chakra preparing for a chakra pulse, scanning around once more, she released the pulse. Slowing down sakura paused on a thick branch overlooking a small clearing in the training grounds.

Closing her eyes and focusing on the feel of her chakra, she could see in her mind's eye, small animals, birds, a badger, but no human, the coast was clear. Sighing, sakura dropped down off the branch. Landing gracefully on the ground, chakra easing her landing and dampening the sound; now all she had to do was wait for yugi to show his self or find her one. Finding a nice tree trunk, sakura flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and slid her katana off, she placed it against her shoulder as she sat down, back to the trunk of the tree she had picked. It was peaceful; the music of birds singing in the trees, the gently swish of wind through the leafs in the trees and nearby brush, made a gently hushing lullaby, to lull sakura to sleep.

Flying through the trees yugi was in a bit of a panic. He was late for his own meeting with his teacher, but he had a good reason, he had heard that a certain person might be coming into the village soon, and yugi would do anything to keep his dear teacher away from that person. It's not like he had anything to lose, his Saku-shi was his life, his family, everything, more so now than ever. Seeing training ground twelve in the distance yugi picked up the pace, he could sense his teacher's chakra signal in the distance, informing yugi that he was late, and his teacher would most likely be mad at him or worried one, there was no telling with her.

Coming upon the clearing yugi slowed down, scanning the area to make sure he was not tailed, it wouldn't do to lead anyone here, this was their place, and yugi didn't want anyone here, not even naruto was told of this place. Well no one was told that he knew of, and he liked to think he knew his teacher pretty well, sakura liked her private places, she liked the peace and quiet, more so now than ever in her life. Stopping his travel on a midsized branch, yugi ran his hands over his black top, making sure everything was in place. His uniform was like sai's, but with longer sleeves, and more coverage, all in all yugi was a miss mass of team seven. His uniform was mostly naruto and sai's input, at the time, it was cool to yugi, but now…..not so much. But as much as he wanted to change it now, he was stuck with it, nothing he could do, sighing; yugi stopped that train of thought before he depressed his self.

Dropping down from the branch he had stopped on, yugi flipped to lessen his momentum, and applied chakra to his feet to lessen the impact and sound that would accrue, landing softly on the edge of the clearing on a bed of pine needles. Looking around for his teacher, yugi spotted her underneath a rather large tree trunk, and it looked like she was sleeping. That was proof enough that not a sole was around, she couldn't drop her guard like she used to. Ever since the day they were ambushed on that simple C rank mission, they both learned to never let their guards down so easily again, lesson learned. Walking more softly now that sakura was asleep, yugi approached his teacher, something must have happened for her to be out of her anbu uniform. She had basically lived in the thing for two years, even thou she complained that it was itchy most of the time they were together.

Sitting down next to sakura yugi could openly stare now without sakura saying his looks were creepy, or asking if something was wrong. Being the reason for her new look was a bit saddening, but he would be lying, if he said he wasn't the least be smug. Sakura may have looked hot or fine before, but now she looked like a fallen angle, her soft white hair catching in the breeze, gentle white lashes kissing sun tanned checks, and behind those lashes laid forest green eyes, reminding one of cool, damp forest moss. You could get lost in those eyes, spend hours lost in thought of things to compare them to. And now the color he had given her had made an angle, a living creature thought to be myth, he may have been her student, but he longed to touch her, he was only human, and a man, he lost his child like view her at sixteen, when naruto thought it a good idea to wean him off sakura. Let's just say where he, sai, and naruto ended up, did not make sakura a happy camper, and naruto black and blue for a week, and with the kuybi, that was saying a lot for how hard sakura had beaten naruto.

"Don't you think you have stared enough yugi?" starting that sakura was awake, and might knew what he was doing, yugi stood up quickly turning away from her, walking to the center of the clearing, "I was just checking my art out Saku-shi, I think I'm turning into sai-san, no?" hearing a soft chuckle come from sakura, yugi turned to stare at a rare sight, sakura with a smile on her face, well more of a smirk, but it was still cute, and a rare thing to see. "Yugi you look like a negative version of sai, you could almost be his twin." Seeing as he had her awake and talking, what better time to find out the mystery behind the uniform change, "is there a reason you changed uniforms, or was the itch to much?" sighing sakura stood up and dusted off the dirt, and maybe dust from her comforter as well, off her butt, flipping her hair back over her shoulder, after settling her katana on her back. " I got word from our Hokage today that I'm under stress, and she requested that I take time off." Hooking his fingers into his pants pockets, yugi glanced off into the forest, "you mean she thinks you're going insane, or that you're a spy, and they don't want you to fuck up?"

"Yugi, you've spent too much time with naruto, its crude but correct, your reasons are right…" feeling like this might have been his fault yugi protested, "Maybe you where caught talking to me! I don't know how, but I'm sure we can fix it, we can-" yugi, it wasn't anything to do with you, calm down, I attacked kakashi in the hallway after you had left-" I know Saku-shi! It's because I had to leave, or else they'd think-" YUGI! Enough, I did it myself, it had nothing to do with you, I forgot where I was, I said your name."

Looking down cast, and a little shocked, yugi didn't know what to say. For sakura to be caught talking to him, would be a nail in the coffin of her professional career. Worst still she would lose her job and standing in the village, or be locked up, and it would all be his fault. Yugi didn't know what to do, it's not like he could just pick up and move on, not at this time, not at this place, he just couldn't leave sakura alone now, not with the goals she had in mind. He was her ear in the village, inside and out, she wouldn't have half the information she did without him around, but he all so didn't want to be the cause of her down fall. Sighing and running his hand trough his hair, yugi didn't know what to do, he had no idea where to start even, this he had not planned for, I mean there was no way for anybody to know he was even, he was-"yugi, relax, we, no I just have to be careful, I have to be more aware of my surroundings, and the words that come out of my mouth, relax." Dropping his shoulders in defeat, there was nothing yugi could do now, sakura had spoken, and you'd have a better chance of renaming the hidden villages and expecting it to stick. "Well what do you plan to do now? Usually they send someone out to tail ninja on theses "vacations" they give out"

Picking up her thoughts, and getting ready to depart, sakura had to dull yugi's panic a bit more, least she feel bad for it. "Don't worry as Tsunade's student, she'll take it easy on me, and most likely send kakashi, which will play into our hands." Scanning around with chakra to make sure they weren't being spied on, yugi looked back at sakura, nodding that it was clear, "well you've known him longer than I, and it's your call Saku-shi, whatever you think best." Looking up at the sky to judge the time, sakura saw she had limited time to get to the Uchiha complex to wake naruto, "yes, I'll see you at tea yugi, take it easy and relax, I have to go wake naruto up." Nodding to her student, she sprung into the trees heading to the Uchiha district. Yugi glanced out into the trees, he could almost feel the approach of evil, he just hoped sakura and it never meet.

_Uchiha complex; Uchiha district _

Slowing down from an all out run, to a light sprint, sakura crossed into the Uchiha district, it looked a bit cleaner than last time, naruto's doing no doubt. Dropping down into the deserted streets, overgrown with weeds, and cracks, she though better to run upon the main house, least she spoke the resident ghost. Seeing the main house come into view sakura picked up the pace a bit. She could feel the chakra signatures of the residents; one had to be the resident ghost, the chicken butt head, the _Uchiha. _Stepping up on to the front step, sakura knocked on the front door, waiting for the door to be opened. Slowly the door cracked open, showing the tired and shadowed eye of an Uchiha. Sakura didn't tense out of sheer will power, but that also meant her guard was back on alert. Sasuke, she didn't know what was worse, him being a Uchiha, or related to the one she craved to kill.

Pasting the most sai like grin she could think of on her face, sakura greeted Sasuke "hello, I'm here to wake naruto up, May I come in?" Sasuke stared at her a moment before opening the door wider to allow her entrance. But all sakura could do was stare, Sasuke was too close to the door for her to feel comfortable entering, she just couldn't trust him. Sasuke having seen that look on other rouge ninja, never thought he would see it on sakura, of all people. Reverting back to how he dealt with rouges, Sasuke moved away from the door, keeping sakura in his line of sight as he went. Slowly Sasuke backed into the kitchen, sitting down at the table near the stove, sakura seeing that Sasuke was away from the door, entered.

TBC…

Note: I eat reviews, if I don't get enough, I shall starve and die, taking this story with me.


	7. Tea with sasuke

Yuri Yuki

_Last time….._

_. Reverting back to how he dealt with rouges, Sasuke moved away from the door, keeping sakura in his line of sight as he went. Slowly Sasuke backed into the kitchen, sitting down at the table near the stove, sakura seeing that Sasuke was away from the door, entered. _

Closing the door behind her sakura had to sigh. This was the first time she had been in Sasuke's company since he was dragged back to the village unconscious and half dead by Naruto and Sai. It was about a year ago when she was so deep in anbu, that she had lost contact with almost everything and everyone, except naruto and kakashi, the later kept contact by force often times dragging Sai along. There was word out in the village that one of the last Uchiha was spotted near cloud, and leave it to naruto to beg for a mission to retrieve him; Tsunade consented allowing naruto this one last chance to retrieve him before he was marked in the bingo books. It just so happened that Sasuke's team, hebi, habi, something or other, had some kind of dangerous mission, resulting in great weakness, thus allowing naruto and sai to take one of the last remaining Uchiha alive into custody.

She couldn't recall most of it, because at the time, she was so deep in anbu, simply trying to stay alive required a lot of her attention, least of all a useless traitor. Now thinking back on it, she had been in anbu for awhile, she had joined at twenty or was it twenty-two, jeez it was getting hard to recall her age, thinking back to it; She had woken up in the hospital; most of that time was fuzzy, because she had been in and out of it. She woke up about three months later after that dreadful mission, in pain with horrible cotton mouth, and a spotty memory. When she asked about yugi, she didn't get an answer, she was simply told that "he is out of the village, by his own desire, for performing a kinjutsu , he want be coming back" it was odd, seeing as Tsunade had let her and naruto off the hook for much worse. After she had been released, she begged naruto to tell her where he had gone, kakashi, and even sai; but they would all look away from her and refuse to tell her anything. That was when she had made up her mind to join anbu, not only would she have a better chance of finding yugi, she could also take revenge on Itachi for this whole mess, it was a twofold sword, the answer to both her problems. Half way through her first year in anbu, yugi showed his self to her, he wouldn't tell her much, or why he had left, but he made her swear not to tell anyone that she had seen or talked to him, least he never talk to her again; or worse, she locked up, he never said where, why, or what for thou. It was odd, and a bit strange, but he wouldn't budge on the subject, he did promise her thou, that if and when she meet Itachi again, for better or worse, he would tell her everything that was going on.

For four years she had been in anbu testing her metal, training to get better, faster, stronger; but with it came a heavy price, her sanity. There were things she had to do, horrible things, which left her wondering if she was still human, if she was still alive. And with the constant promise of death with each close call, with each dead team mate, she started paying more and more attention to her training, forgetting about friends and family, but the close calls got fewer, the dead team mates less, she thrived on those things, thus she turned more of her time over to training, forgetting anything but survival, and fighting. For anbu was like a daily war, day in and day out, thinking if it was going to be your last day, your last moment on earth. Hoping that you where better trained, stronger, and faster than the enemy. But it wasn't so bad, you had friends, comrades to look out for you, it took the pressure away somewhat, made the stress easier to bear.

Then the monster known as anbu tosses you for a loop, turning everything up side down, breaking what little grounded sanity you had left. You are assigned an S rank mission to steal an object of great importance, hidden in the bowls of another village. So you pick out people you trust, a good buddy, a fast friend, the person you went through training with, to help you on your mission. Everything goes to plan, you get in, and get out, and on the way home side step a few battles, running home for your life, trusting your partner has your back. Then it hits you, bitterly in the back, a shuriken. You scan the area for the hidden Nin, there are none; you look back only to find your partner has a katana pointed in your direction. And it breaks your heart, you try reasoning with him, but it doesn't work, all that is left is to fight. And you fight, you fight bitterly, but you're afraid, you don't want to die, and at the last second as the blade swings toward your neck, fight or flight takes over, and you kill them.

Gazing down at the blood on your hands, you try to wipe it off; you try to deny it, anything to stop the pain. So you lock your emotions away then and there, you don't feel the pain, you don't feel anything really, so your training takes over, telling you what to do, it feels right, okay, so you go with it, because you can't go wrong with what you were told to do. Upon reporting that the mission was a success, you learn that the person you trusted with your life; sold that trust for a small scrap of money, paper and metal. That is when anbu finally takes everything, and you lose your trust in people, you lose hope that there is some good that can be found in them, you have lost your sanity. Knowing the only thing you can trust is your training, it want let you down, it will not deny you, so you fall head long into it, and everything makes sense again, and so now that is your world, it's what makes sense, it's what keeps you alive, it- "would you like some tea sakura?" starting back into the present, out of her dark thoughts sakura is a bit startled to find Sasuke standing near the stove, putting a tea kettle on to boil. It was unnerving to think she was so far into her dark thoughts that she hadn't noticed Sasuke move out of his chair, she must have been getting carless. That was the only reason sakura could think of, as to why she blanked out with an active criminal in the house.

Shifting her eyes back toward Sasuke, she watched as he made the tea, with slow and deliberate moves, all most as if he was doing it for her sake. Grunting at the stupidity of it all, sakura neared the table and pulled a chair out to sit down, it wasn't like she would drink it any way, her anbu training wouldn't let her, but she would play nice, if only for naruto's welfare. Sasuke hearing the grunt looked over his shoulder to find sakura taking a seat at his kitchen table, he was a bit surprised to see her do it, considering not a moment before she looked like she would have rather killed him instead. Turning back to the stove to finish up the tea, he had to wonder what happened to her to make her change so much. He had turned his conversations with naruto into the area of sakura before, but both he and that sai person refused to talk about it, often times changing the subject themselves, it was enough to stir his curiosity in the matter. Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw sakura staring at him, not a curious stare, or a thinking stare of remembrance, it was watching. She was cataloging his movements, her eyes trailing after the movements of his hands, yet at the same time still looking at him as a whole, like she was afraid he would attack any second.

It reminded him of someone in his past as a child doing the same thing, but Sasuke couldn't quite recall who it was exactly. But one thing was for sure, sakura was acting like a rouge nin, from the way she refused to enter the door with his self near it, to the way she was watching his every move like a hawk, not dropping her guard for a second around him; it was quite interesting. Liking the idea of solving the mystery that was sakura, Sasuke beside that he wouldn't be as board in his prison as he though, keeping sakura in sight out of the edge of his range of vision, Sasuke made a move for a plain brown sugar packet with no markings. Sure he knew it was sugar, also the recent residents to his home also knew, but sakura didn't know, and in their lay his fun. Palming the packet over to his left hand, noticing that he had caught sakura's undivided attention, he proceeded finishing up the tea, adding the packet of sugar to sakura's cup. Now would be a great chance for him to gage her reactions, to see exactly what he was dealing with in this "new" sakura. Reaching under the sink Sasuke pulled out a tray and loaded the tea, and tea supplies upon it, then headed over to the table that held his new puzzle.

"Here, I didn't put anything into it, because I don't know how you take your tea." Stated Sasuke as he gently sat her cup in front of her, sakura could only stare at the cup, did he really think her that stupid, that dumb, not to notice what he had did, she saw what he had did, but it was of little concern, for she wasn't going to drink it in the first place. But it was quite interesting to see what Sasuke wanted to do, besides naruto could get his self up, he was a grown man after all. Looking back at Sasuke, she saw that he was waiting on her to try the tea, well when in doubt, rely on anbu training. So sakura started to fix her tea as if she would drink it, adding sugar and milk, picking up the spoon she stirred it all together, and then sat it back down to wait, now it was a waiting game.

Sasuke having seen sakura fix her tea as if she was going to drink, was a bit perplexed when she sat the spoon back down, and didn't touch her tea again. She was just staring at him, it was a bit unnerving, but only slightly so. "I see you haven't touched your tea, is it not to your liking?" Sasuke looked on as skura looked at him then back to her tea, then to him once more only to sake her head "no" it was quite ironic, when they where children she did all the talking, so much so that it often hurt his ears, now it was him making all the noise, and she hadn't uttered a word yet. "I see…perhaps you would like a bit more in your cup?" picking up the tea kettle to pour some more into her cup, Sasuke was blocked by sakura sliding her palm over the top of her tea cup, a polite yet quite way to refuse more tea. It was something you learned as a child in a clan where politics were vital and used daily. But to know that sakura knew them also so only added to the puzzle that was her, and the questions where mounting.

Sakura seeing that Sasuke was trying his best to get her to drink, only made her more on guard of what he was trying to pull. When he went to pour more tea into her cup, she blocked it without thought. That was her anbu training, act first, questions it later, but later was now, and a multitude of scenarios ran through her head. Like what if there was a counter agent in the pot that activated hers? What if it caused a reaction? The reaction might cause a gas to accrue, knocking her out, or possibly killing her? Her training's first reaction was correct; best not add anything else to the tea already in her cup, and best by far still not to drink it.


End file.
